forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Falren1
Welcome! Well met, Falren1, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Nesmé page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 21:29, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Images Hi, Falren, It has been good to have you on-board here at the wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I need to point out that it is important to provide information for any images that you upload. We are legally responsible to properly source all images. To do this, use the template and be sure to choose the right licensing information. See any of the images that I have uploaded (User:Lhynard/Images) for examples. Also, please select categories for the images as well. Good luck! ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:55, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :Hi there Lyn! Thank you for the advice. Adding proper sources to images completely slipped my mind the whole time I've been working on the wiki. I'll try to go back and edit my previously uploaded images to see what I can improve. Thanks again! Falren1 (talk) 22:23, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::First, thanks for using the template. One more thing though; when you add categories, be sure to add them all. ::* Add the 3e and/or 5e creature type for any creatures in the image. For the batch of Port Nyanzaru NPCs that you recently uploaded, the category would be Category:Images of humanoids. ::* Add categories for the sourcebook. In this most recent case, these would be: ::** Category:Images from Dungeons & Dragons sourcebooks ::** Category:Images from 5th edition sourcebooks ::** Category:Images from Tomb of Annihilation ::I already fixed File:Wakanga O'Tamu.png for you, but could you please go back and categorize the others? Thanks! ::~ Lhynard (talk) 22:09, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Hi again Lhyn. My apologies for neglecting to properly tag the pictures. I went back and corrected several of the ones that Ir didn't get they replaced the latest batch. I'll try to be more thorough with my categories in the future. Thank you for your patience and advice. Falren1 (talk) 22:46, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::The images in question are no longer in use (I replaced them with Wizards-approved versions). Falren is improving quickly, though. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 22:19, February 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, I just noticed this and left a message about this. In the future the proper way to replace pictures is to go to the File History tab and upload a new one. I'll take care of deleting the old images now. ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:21, February 4, 2018 (UTC)